falloutfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 è un gioco di ruolo post-apocalittico per console e computer sviluppato e distribuito da Bethesda Softworks, ed è il terzo titolo della serie, quindi il seguito di Fallout e Fallout 2 sviluppati dalla Interplay. E' stato rilasciato il 28 Ottobre in Nord America, il 31 Ottobre in Europa e il 4 Dicembre in Giappone. E' disponibile per PC, Xbox 360 e Playstation 3. Il gioco si svolge nel 2277 nella costa Est di ciò che rimane degli Stati Uniti d'America, principalmente a Washington D.C., più genericamente nel sobborgo orientale e l'area attraversata dal fiume Potomac, includendo anche aree rurali e suburbane del Maryland e della Virginia. Il gameplay include combattimenti in tempo reale e la possibilità di una visione in terza o prima persona, a differenza dei titoli precedenti che erano giochi basati su combattimenti a turni e visuale isometrica. Informazioni sul progetto cancellato sviluppato da Black Isle per un possibile Fallout 3, possono essere trovate nell'articolo Van Buren. Vedi anche: Fallout 3 FAQ. Storia e Ambientazione Ambientazione Il gioco è ambientato in un mondo post-apocalittico, che versa in condizioni disastrose in seguito alla rapida degenerazione di un conflitto "ordinario" tra Stati Uniti e Cina in una, la cosiddetta [Grande Guerra: durante la Guerra delle Risorse, che coinvolse la maggior parte delle potenze mondiali nella prima metà del XXI secolo, la Cina invase l'Alaska mirando a controllare uno dei pochi giacimenti petroliferi ancora disponibili, il tutto mentre l'intervento americano obbligava le Nazioni Unite a sciogliersi e una pandemia aveva creato un clima di iper-protezionismo. Il 23 Ottobre 2077, indifferentemente da chi avesse lanciato l'attacco nucleare per primo, il mondo finì; nell'arco di un paio di ore la maggior parte delle nazioni vennero rase al suolo, e persino la stessa morfologia del pianeta risultò parzialmente alterata dalle centinaia di conflagrazioni nucleari. Tutto ciò che rimaneva del pianeta era un incubo di desolazione e radiazioni. Storia Il Giocatore è un giovane abitante del Vault 101, uno dei rifugi antiatomici a Washington D.C..Il Vault rimase chiuso per 200 anni finchè il padre aprì l'unica porta verso il mondo esterno e sparì senza dare spiegazioni. Alphonse Almodovar, Sovrintendente del Vault 101, credette che il giocatore era coinvolto nella fuga del padre, e mandò le forze di sicurezza del vault per arrestarlo. Questo costringe il giocatore a fuggire dal Vault, con la speranza di trovare il padre e scoprire perchè è fuggito. Abbandonati alla ruggine, al decadimento e alla vegetazione, i monumenti pre-bellici sono ancora fra le rovine della periferia di Washington: il Campidoglio, il Jefferson Memorial, e i resti del Washington Monument; questa area devastata è conosciuta con il nome di Zona contaminata della Capitale. Il cuore della sopravvivenza umana in queste rovine si trova a Rivet City, città ricavata dai relitti di una portaerei. Altri insediamenti sono Megaton, Arefu, Torre di Tenpenny e Paradise Falls. I collegamenti fra le città sono possibili solo attraversando a piedi la devastazione. In città, quando le strade sono ostruite, è possibile usare i tunnel abbandonati della Metro. La Confraternita d'Acciaio locale ha sede nella Cittadella, costruita sulle rovine del Pentagono. Il misterioso Mister Burke e il suo capo, Allistar Tenpenny, manderanno il giocatore verso una missione di sabotaggio e distruzione nella città di Megaton.Ma il vero problema per i sopravissuti sono i Supermutanti, che hanno ingaggiano una guerra contro chiunque entri nel loro territorioInterview with Pete Hines at SPOnG.com. E poi c'è l'Enclave - coloro che si sono autoproclamati come continuazione del governo Amerciano, sotto il controllo del Presidnete John Henry Eden. Sviluppatori A capo del progetto troviamo Todd Howard, il produttore esecutivo. Gli altri produttori sono Ashley Cheng, Gavin Carter e Jeff Gardiner. Il capo dei designer è Emil Pagliarulo che ha lavorato alla quest Dark Brotherhood in Oblivion. Il capo di progettazione dei livelli è Joel Burgess. Altri direttori sono: * Direttore artistico: Istavan Pely * Direttore programmazione: Steve Meister * Pubbliche relazioni & Marketing Pete Hines Leggi: Sviluppatori Fallout 3 per la lista completa degli sviluppatori conosciuti. Cast * Ron Perlman - Narratore * Liam Neeson - Padre del giocatore * Malcolm McDowell - Presidente dell'Enclave John Henry Eden * Heather Marie Marsden - Sarah Lyons * Erik Dellums - Tre cani * Wes Johnson - Mister Burke * Odette Yustman - Amata Gameplay ]] :Vedi anche:Fallout 3 walkthrough Creazione Personaggio La creazione del personaggio avviene tramite l'esperienza del giocatore durante l'infanzia. Il giocatore sceglie le caratteristiche somatiche generali usando una Proiezione Genetica, fatta dal padre prima della morte della mamma. Dopo aver scelto le caratteristiche, il padre si toglierà la mascherina e il gioco genererà un PNG con (ovvie) affinità somatiche e razziali. Ancora bambino nel Vault, il personaggio legge un libro chiamato "You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L.", dove il giocatore può impostare i sette attributi principali. Il giocatore riceve la sua prima arma e il Pip-Boy 3000 all'età di 10 anni, mentre le altre caratteristiche verranno modificate durante una serie di test all'interno del Vault. Skill e Perk sono simili a quelle dei precedenti titoli: il giocatore può scegliere tre Skill da migliorare su 13 totali (Fallout e Fallout 2 avevano 18 skill). Pronto Soccorso e Dottore sono state integrate in Medicina, Lancio e Trappole sono incluse in Esplosivi, Furto adessp è Furtivo, e Outdoorsman e Azzardo sono state rimosse. Il livello massimo che può raggiungere il giocatore è 20 (alzato a 30 installando un DLC ufficiale che permette di continuare il gioco dopo il termine della quest principale). Combattimento Il Sistema di Puntamento Assistito di Vault-Tec, o SPAV, è un sistema di combattimento inserito nel gioco. Mentre si usa lo SPAV, il tempo viene sospeso, permettendo di apprezzare in slow motion gli effetti sanguinosi delle uccisioni, mettendo in risalto l'alto grado di dettaglio. Gli attacchi in SPAV sottraggono punti azione, e il giocatore può mirare le parti specifiche del corpo dell'avversario e infliggere specifici danni.. E' da notare che il giocatore riceve molti meno danni in SPAV, ma riduce più velocemente la condizione delle armi, costringendo il giocatore a bilanciare l'uso di molte munizioni o perdere l'uso dell'arma molto velocemente. Oggetti Un'altro aspetto del gameplay è che le armi, bianche o da fuoco che siano, risentono dell'usura e dei danni subiti: man mano che un arma si logora, si abbassa il rateo di fuoco, si risente di un abbassmento della precisione e della probabilità di mettere a segno colpi più potenti. Le armi possono essere riparate con altri esemplari dello stesso tipo, anche se esistono delle eccezioni. Schemi per armi possono essere trovati nella Zona Contaminata della Capitale, ottenuti da come ricompensa per le proprie azioni o comprati, e dunque usati per creare varie armi, come il Lanciatutto, che può sparare praticamente qualunque tipo di spazzatura o di oggetto, la Mina da tappo, creata con un Cestino del cibo, Petardi e Tappi . Insieme alla varietà di armi, il giocatore può indossare anche varie armature e capi di abbigliamento, che alterano le caratteristiche del soggetto. Per esempio, una tuta da meccanico può incrementare la skill Riparazione mentre è indossata. Armature e vestiti sono divisi in parti per il capo e per il corpo, permettendo un insieme infinito di combinazioni fra elmetti e armature. Però a tutto c'è un limite, l'inventario del giocatore ha un preciso limite di peso, per evitare di trasportare troppi oggetti. Le munizioni non hanno peso, decisione presa dagli sviluppatori per evitare limiti alla gestione delle scorte. Compagni Il giocatore può avere un massimo di 3 compagni, composto dal giocatore stesso, Dogmeat e un PNG. Solo avendo Dogmeat, puoi mandarlo a cercare armi e munizioni, medicine e Stimpack. Dogmeat può essere ucciso durante il gioco se il giocatore non lo controlla, o lo lascia in situazioni pericolose, e non può essere rimpiazzato se non si ha comprato il DLC Broken Steel e scelto la nuova perk Cuccioli!, che permette di trovare un nuovo Dogmeat appena fuori il Vault 101, ma se il giocatore uccide Dogmeat, può avere due compagni. . Nella versione per PC del gioco Dogmeat può essere resuscitato tramite un comando da console.Bethesda Softworks Fan Interview #2. La compagnia del giocatore è estesa grazie a dei PNG legati alle relative quest, che seguiranno il giocatore finchè la quest non termina o muoiono per mano del giocatore o altri. Karma Il sistema del Karma è un'importante caratteristica del gameplay di Fallout. Le azioni del giocatore, incluse le conversazioni e le scelte in combattimento condizionano le relazioni del giocatore con il mondo: un giocatore che fa azioni positive è accolto meglio dai PNG, e un giocatore che prende decisioni crudeli ha una reazione opposta. Il giocatore può anche commettere crimini, e se un gruppo o una fazione subisce un crimine da parte del giocatore ne sono consapevoli tutti nella maggior parte dei casi. Le altre fazioni non fanno caso ai crimini, e siccome ogni città di solito costituisce una fazione a se stante, se si commette un crimine in una città, in un'altra non si avranno conseguenze. Tuttavia un karma eccessivamente buono o malvagio attra l'attenzione di due gruppi. La Compagnia dell'Artiglio (se troppo buoni) o i Giustizieri (se troppo malvagi) daranno la caccia al giocatore casualmente, possono apparire ovunque. Le fazioni possono essere concentrate in un punto, ma non sono comprese in un'area singola. Il mondo di gioco era stato concepito molto più piccolo di quello di Oblivion, ma alla fine sono di ampiezza similare.E3 2008: Bobble-Head Apocalypse Interview HD Differenze rispetto ai vecchi Fallout * Mentre Fallout e Fallout 2 erano basati su combattimenti a turni e una visuale isometrica in 2-D, Fallout 3 ha la caratteristica dei combattimenti in tempo reale e una visuale in prima o terza persona. Fallout Tactics e Van Buren, il progetto cancellato, erano basati su combattimenti in tempo reale e visione dall'alto. * Perks e Traits sono state fuse. In Fallout e Fallout 2, i Traits vengono scelti alla creazione del carattere insieme alle Perks. * Nel sistema SPECIAL, il numero di abilità è stato ridotto da 18 a 13, rimossi i traits e le perks sono scelte ad ogni passaggio di livello. Requisiti di sistema (Solo per Windows) Requisiti minimi * Windows XP/Vista * 512MB RAM (XP)/ 2GB RAM (Vista) * 2.4 Ghz Intel Pentium 4 o equivalente * Scheda video compatibile con Direct X 9.0c con 256MB di RAM (nVidia 6600 o migliore/Ati X850 o migliore) (Nb. Alcune schede video supportano il gioco anche se con dettagli estremamente bassi) Prima di acquistare il gioco eseguire la diagnostica di sistema per controllare di avere i requisiti necessari. Requisiti consigliati * Processore Intel Core 2 Duo o equivalente * 2 GB RAM (XP)/ 4GB RAM (Vista) * Scheda video compatibile con Direct X 9.0c con 256MB di RAM (nVidia 8800 series o migliore/Ati 3800) (nVidia 8800 series, ATI 3800 series) Schede video supportate NB. La lista contiene le schede video supportate '''ufficialmente' * nVidia GeForce 200 series * nVidia GeForce 9800 series * nVidia GeForce 9600 series * nVidia GeForce 8800 series * nVidia GeForce 8600 series * nVidia GeForce 8500 series * nVidia GeForce 8400 series * nVidia GeForce 7900 series * nVidia GeForce 7800 series * nVidia GeForce 7600 series * nVidia GeForce 7300 series * nVidia GeForce 6800 series * ATI HD 4800 series * ATI HD 4600 series * ATI HD 3800 series * ATI HD 3600 series * ATI HD 3400 series * ATI HD 2900 series * ATI HD 2600 series * ATI HD 2400 series * ATI X1900 series * ATI X1800 series * ATI X1600 series * ATI X1300 series * ATI X850 series Alcune schede, come la ATI Radeon e Radeon Mobility X1400 e nVidia GeForce 6600 non sono supportate ufficialmente ma possono essere utilizzate per giocare. Development history Interplay ''Fallout 3 was initially under development by Black Isle Studios, a studio owned by Interplay Entertainment, under the working title Van Buren. Interplay Entertainment closed down Black Isle Studios before the game could be completed, and the license to develop Fallout 3 was sold for a $1,175,000 minimum guaranteed advance against royalties to Bethesda Softworks, a studio primarily known as the developer of the The Elder Scrolls series. Bethesda's Fallout 3 however, was developed from scratch, using neither Van Buren code, nor any other materials created by Black Isle Studios. In May 2007, a playable technology demo of the cancelled project was released to the public. Bethesda Bethesda stated it would be working on Fallout 3 in July 2004Bethesda Softworks to Develop and Publish Fallout 3, but principal development did not begin until after The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion was completed Gamespot News. Bethesda announced their intention to make Fallout 3 similar to the previous two games, focusing on non-linear gameplay, a good story, and true "Fallout humor." Bethesda also stated the game is targeted for a rating of M for Mature, and would have the same sort of adult themes and violence that are characteristic of the Fallout series. Fallout 3 uses a version of the same Gamebryo engine as Oblivion, and was developed by the same team.>Interview: Bethesda Softworks' Pete Hines Between May 2 and June 5, 2007 Bethesda showcased 5 pieces of concept art by Craig Mullins on the Fallout 3 website during the countdown to the teaser. The cinematic teaser trailer for Fallout 3, consisting of the first part of the intro, was released by Bethesda Softworks on June 5, 2007, after a 30 day countdown on the Fallout 3 website. On August 2, 2007, the game's website was opened. Reception Leonard Boyarsky, one of the creators of the original Fallout, when asked about Interplay's sale of the rights to Bethesda, said that he felt as though "our ex wife had sold our children that she had legal custody of," admitting that he feels very possessive of the series. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/issue/77/13 Considerable concern was also raised by some members of the series' fan community, largely concerning major changes in gameplay style compared to the original games and Fallout 3's similarity to Oblivion. The reaction from the press, however, was largely positive, with many considering the shift to first person view and real time combat an update, and with most considering the similarities to Oblivion to be a good thing. In a review from 1UP.com, Fallout 3 was praised for its open-ended gameplay and flexible character-levelling system. Its memorable setting prompted a favorable comparison to the 2007 game, BioShock. While the V.A.T.S. system was called "fun," enemy encounters were said to suffer from a lack of precision in real-time combat and little variety in enemy types. The review concluded that despite the game's shortcomings, Fallout 3 is a "hugely ambitious game that doesn't come around very often," and one would "be a fool not to play it and enjoy the hell out of it. Sales for Fallout 3 have thus far been very high, and figures suggest that the game has outsold all previous Fallout games (including all other spin-offs) in its first week.Fallout 3 outsells all previous Fallout games Fallout 3 won several awards following its showcasing at E3 2007. IGN gave it the Game of E3 2007 award, and GameSpot gave it the Best Role-Playing Game of E3 2007 award.IGN Pre-E3 2008: Fallout 3 Confirmed for ShowGameSpot E3 2007 Editor's Choice Awards Following the game's demonstration at E3 2008, IGN also gave it Best Overall RPG, Best Overall Console Game, and Overall Game of the Show for E3 2008.IGN's Overall Best of E3 2008 Awards Game Critics Awards gave the game Best Role-Playing Game and Best of Show for E3 2008.Game Critics Awards 2008 Winners Many fans of the previous titles have pointed out some lore and plot-hole issues from the previously established universe. Many players are confident any issues can be resolved with the G.E.C.K modding kit. Controversy On July 4, 2008, Fallout 3 was refused classification by the OFLC in Australia, thus making the game illegal for sale in the country. In order for the game to be reclassified, the offending content in the Australian version of the game would have to be removed by Bethesda Softworks and the game resubmitted to the OFLC.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/887/887547p1.html Fallout 3 Officially Refused Classification in Australia] According the OFLC board report, the game was refused classification due to the "realistic visual representations of drugs and their delivery method (bringing) the 'science-fiction' drugs in line with 'real-world' drugs." Despite this, Australia's Fallout 3 was expected to be released on October 30th, on par with the European version, and was delivered on time with the drug-name changes. OFLC Report: Why Fallout 3 Was Banned In Australia On September 9, 2008 Bethesda vice president of PR and marketing, Peter Hines, has described the idea of a censored Australian version of Fallout 3 as a misconception. All versions of Fallout 3 no longer include real world drug references. ."http://www.edge-online.com/news/censors-force-fallout-3-changes Edge: Censors Force Fallout 3 Changes], as morphine was renamed to Med-X. Game content was edited in the German release to include less violence."NMA Forum: Fallout 3 to be censored in Germany Censorship in Japan Bethesda Softworks changed the side quest "The Power of the Atom" in the Japanese version of Fallout 3 to relieve concerns about depictions of atomic detonation in inhabited areas. In non-Japanese versions, players are given the option of either defusing, ignoring, or detonating the dormant atomic bomb in the town of Megaton. In the Japanese version, the character Mr. Burke has been taken out of this side quest, making it impossible to detonate the bomb. Also in the Japanese release, the "Fat Man" nuclear catapult weapon was renamed "Nuka Launcher," as the original name was a reference to the bomb used on Nagasaki. Leak On October 9th, 2008, an Xbox 360 review copy of Fallout 3 was leaked on torrents all around the world. Bethesda Softworks reacted by closing streaming videos and Youtube videos of the leaked copy. However a large amount of information was leaked, including most of the main quest. Products Collector's Edition The collector's edition of Fallout 3 features: A Vault Boy Bobblehead, and The Art of Fallout 3 which features never before seen exclusive concept art for the game, and "The Making of Fallout 3" DVD. The entire package is contained in a Vault-Tec lunch box container. Survival Edition In addition to the above products, the Survival Edition features a life-size model of the Pip-Boy wrist computer upon whose screen is a fully functional digital clock display. The PiP-Boy is a dashing rendition of the one you use in game. However it is made from a lightweight plastic that surprised many users. Undeterred fans put the batteries into their clocks, however many found the buttons to not be functional. Others had the clock function for a time, then turn into a flashing "12:00" before never working again. The piece is still considered valued amongst hardcore fans for the chance of having a Pip-Boy on their desk, however the quality of the construction, and its value as a collectible, has been put into question. Add-ons Bethesda Softworks has released four add-ons (Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel and Point Lookout) for Fallout 3 between January and June 2009, with another one (Mothership Zeta) slated for release in late July. The G.E.C.K., the Fallout 3 editor, was released in December 2008 for the PC version of the game. Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt were released via retail on disc on May 26th, 2009gamesindustry.biz: Bethesda announces release date for first retail package. The retail package costs $19.99 US and includes a Vault Boy poster. The second add-on pack, set to be released in late August 2009, will feature Broken Steel and Point Lookout. According to Bethesda, these add-on packs will only be available for the Xbox 360 and PC versions of the game due. The PS3 add-ons will be available through the Playstation Store or as part of the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition. Game of the Year Edition Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition is to be released sometime during October 2009 for PC, PS3, and 360; this edition will include all five add-on packs, and cost $59.99 US for PS3 and 360, and $49.99 US for PC. Mothership Zeta will not be available in any disc version aside from the Game of the Year edition. Trivia *In the world of Fallout, the bombs fell on October 23rd. Bethesda tried to coincide the release of Fallout 3 to that. *The original inspiration for V.A.T.S. was Burnout's crash mode replays. *The bell that sounds after shooting the Fat Man is the lunchroom bell at the Bethesda offices. *In the Hubris Comics building is a terminal in their computer games division that has an actual working text adventure in it called The Reign of Grelok. *The downtown D.C. area in Fallout 3 was twice the size at one point. The team decided it was too large and confusing and cut the area space in half. The Wasteland area was half the size, and the team felt it was too small, so the Wasteland size doubled. * The cars in Fallout 3 are based on the Ford Nucleon, a concept car built to run on a nuclear generator in the 1950s. * Every single clock in Fallout 3 '' stopped at about 10:47. See also *Fallout 3 announcement *Fallout 3 teaser *Meet the Fallout 3 devs Video ''Official trailer for Fallout 3, including the first part of the intro References External links Official links *Official site *Official Fallout 3 Forum *Viral site *Planet Fallout Fansite links *No Mutants Allowed *Duck and Cover *Fallout 3: A Post Nuclear Blog *Fallout 3 Zone *RPG Codex *Third Fallout (German) *Fallout 3 Headquarter (German) *Nukacola (French) pl:Fallout 3 ru:Fallout 3 ko:Fallout 3 no:Fallout 3